Clorinda
Clorinda is a minor character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by Mekenna Melvin. History Season 1 The Price of Gold Clorinda gets into a horse's carriage to go to the Prince's ball. She is accompanied by her mother and Tisbe. The Other Shoe In the Enchanted Forest, Clorinda rushes outside when an invitation the ball from the Prince arrives. She shoves Ella out of the way to greet the messenger. Lady Tremaine questions who the man is and he reveals he is the Prince's footman, though he assures the invitation is just as good from his hands. Clorinda mocks him for position, calling him filthy and retrieves the invitation. Clorinda, Tisbe and their mother look at dresses to wear for the ball, with no luck, as Lady Tremaine says they may have to sell the porcelain to buy new ones. Ella inquires if she may go to the ball, but Clorinda mocks the idea, asking if she will wear her best rags. Ella shows them a dress that she wishes to wear, belonging to her late mother. Lady Tremaine takes the dress and says that it is wretched, before giving it to Clorinda who promptly burns it in the furnace. Ella cries over the dress, but Tisbe tells her not to, stating it is just cinders, to which Clorinda makes up the nickname "Cinderella" for her, as the three Tremaine laugh gleefully at the misery of Cinderella. Clorinda and her mother and sister attend the ball, and inside Clorinda stands with Tisbe, as Ella notices them. Ella then sees Prince Thomas gift a rose to Clorinda, to which Lady Tremaine tells Ella the Prince is in love with Clorinda and not Ella, stating that everyone at the ball was laughing at her. Ella is distraught and prepares to leave for the Land of Untold Stories, before Clorinda stops her and reveals that she is actually in love with Jacob, the Prince's footman. Clorinda then apologizes to Ella for being so cruel to her and states that she was simply acting to please Lady Tremaine. She then states that she and Jacob are running away together, so she will no longer be a prisoner of Lady Tremaine. Ella then offers to give her the key to the Land of Untold stories. However, Lady Tremaine manages to threaten the truth about this from Ella. As Clorinda and Jacob prepare to leave, Lady Tremaine interrupts them and stabs Jacob. Clorinda is angered at Ella's betrayal and Lady Tremaine takes Clorinda and pulls Clorinda and herself into the Land of Untold Stories. In Storybrooke, Clorinda and Lady Tremaine lay a trap for Cinderella and Lady Tremaine holds her at gunpoint. However, Clorinda discovers that Jacob is in Storybrooke and Lady Tremaine has him, she tries to stop her mother, as does Ella, who ends up being stabbed by her. After Lady Tremaine is defeated, Clorinda and Jacob join Ella and Thomas for a picnic. Appearances Season 1 (1/22) *The Price of Gold Season 6 (1/22) *The Other Shoe Notes *Clorinda is based on the younger Stepsister from the fairytale "Cinderella", Clorinda from the opera "La Cenerentola" and Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine from the Disney film "Cinderella". *While she is not directly based on Anastasia or Drizella from the Disney film, she has allusions to the both of them. **Alluding to Anastasia, both fall in love with a man of lower class, whom their mother would not approve of and both redeem themselves by the end of the story, before joining Cinderella and the Prince at a gathering. **Alluding to Drizella, Clorinda wears a yellow bow in her hair and originally wears a yellow dress to the ball."The Price of Gold" However, it is claimed that this was purely coincidental. She also takes more point in the tormenting of Cinderella and others, much like Drizella in the sequels. Clorinda is also the oldest sister in the original opera, like Drizella, though it is unclear if the series keeps this age for the character. *In the second storybook, she and Tisbe are known as Anastasia and Drizella. *In the footage from "The Price of Gold", Clorinda is shown wearing a red hat and a yellow dress. In "The Other Shoe", she now has a gold and blue dress and no hat. Gallery Tremaine1x04.png Clorinda6x03.png TisbeClorinda6x03.png References Category:Characters